


Perdono

by Pampa



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Fix-It, Italian, Kissing, M/M, Post-Episode: s01e13 Morning Star, Simon è pentito
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-02
Updated: 2017-06-02
Packaged: 2018-11-08 03:41:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11073321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pampa/pseuds/Pampa
Summary: “Non era solo per Clary, ok? Conosco Jocelyn da quando sono nato, è come una seconda madre per me e mi mancava. E sì, oggi ho fatto una grandissima cavolata perché non mi sono impegnato abbastanza per cercare di convincerti a lasciarcelo fare. In realtà, avevo sperato che saremmo riusciti a fare tutto senza che tu ti accorgessi di niente. Sono proprio uno stupido. Hai ragione, non ho il diritto di chiederti di perdonarmi, non ho il diritto di chiederti proprio niente…”





	Perdono

Simon si ritrovò di nuovo di fronte all’ingresso del Dumort, come pochi giorni prima, indeciso se entrare o meno. Stavolta però non c’entrava il sangue di Camille, ma il suo senso di colpa e la sua paura di non riuscire ad uscirne vivo.  
Simon ci ha traditi… Meritano lo stesso trattamento…  
Era vero, aveva tradito il clan e più di tutti aveva tradito Raphael.  
Tu mi hai davvero deluso  
Quelle parole risuonavano dentro Simon in modo sgradevole. Non voleva deludere Raphael, non voleva nemmeno tradirlo eppure era proprio quello che aveva fatto. Ma doveva rimediare, in qualche modo. Fece un profondo (e inutile) respirò e si avviò verso la porta.  
“Dove pensi di andare?”  
Come al solito, Simon non si era minimamente accorto della presenza di Raphael, ma stavolta il leader non commentò in alcun modo le sue scarse qualità di vampiro.  
“R-Raphael, ehi! Che bello vederti!”  
Raphael alzò un sopracciglio “Sì, dev’essere una vera sorpresa incontrarmi sotto casa mia. Che stavi facendo?”  
Sì avvicinò a Simon. Non sembrava intenzionato ad ucciderlo, ma nemmeno troppo felice della presenza del giovane.  
“Ehm, io, ecco… Volevo parlare con te.” Era inutile girarci intorno e uscirsene con le sue solite battute: l’aveva fatta grossa e doveva farsi perdonare. “Raphael…”  
“Vattene” sibilò l’altro “Questa non è più casa tua e io non ho alcuna intenzione di sprecare il mio tempo con te. Ti ho già dato molto più di quanto meritassi.”   
Ed era vero. Raphael aveva sempre cercato di aiutarlo, non lo aveva mai lasciato da solo, ma Simon era talmente concentrato sulla sua infelicità e sul voler restare con Clary a tutti i costi che non se ne era mai accorto.  
“Lo so, lo so Raphael! Hai ragione, sono un ingrato e ho sbagliato a liberare Camille, ma avevamo bisogno di lei per risvegliare Jocelyn e non c’era tempo per cercare un’alternativa, e poi tu non sembravi intenzionato a cedere…”  
“Ah, quindi sarebbe colpa mia?”   
“No, no! Ah, cavolo!”   
Simon si accorse che, indietreggiando, era finito contro il muro dell’Hotel con Raphael a pochi centimetri da lui.  
“Quello che sto cercando di dire è che mi dispiace, mi dispiace davvero. Ti prometto che saprò farmi perdonare, diventerò il miglior vampiro che il mondo abbia mai visto. Voglio solo un’altra possibilità, Raphael, per favore.”  
“Vuoi un’altra possibilità?”   
Raphael appoggiò le mani sul muro, ai lati del viso di Simon, i loro corpi molto vicini. Troppo perché Simon potesse pensare con lucidità. Annuì in risposta alla domanda di Raphael.  
“No. Non avrai nessuna possibilità.”  
Il tono di Raphael non ammetteva repliche e Simon sentì che si sarebbe potuto mettere a piangere da un momento all’altro.  
“Raphael, ti…”  
Non riuscì a completare la frase perché le sue labbra furono bloccate da quelle del più grande. Per un momento rimase completamente immobile, sorpreso dal comportamento di Raphael. Prima vuole ucciderlo e poi lo bacia? Non fece in tempo ad elaborare l’accaduto che Raphael si staccò da lui e lo trascinò dentro.  
“Raphael, che stiamo…?”  
“Sta zitto.”  
In un attimo Simon si ritrovò su un letto, in una stanza in cui non era mai stato prima. Dedusse che si doveva trattare della camera di Raphael visto l’ordine che vi regnava e il modo in cui erano entrati.  
“Ehi, credevo dormissi in una bara, questa sembra una normalissima camera Mondana.”  
“Infatti non dormo qui, ma mi piace avere uno spazio personale dove tenere le mie cose e i miei vestiti. Visto che non tutti qui sono rispettosi delle cose altrui.”  
L’ultima frase era chiaramente riferita a Simon.  
“Ti ho già spiegato che non ho mai avuto intenzione di rovinare le tue super-mega costose e elegantissime giacche…”  
“Mi chiedo perché tu faccia sempre quello che poi dici di non aver voluto fare.”   
Mentre parlavano Raphael era salito sul letto, con una gamba in mezzo a quelle di Simon e aveva ripreso a baciarlo, spingendolo giù sul materasso. La situazione piaceva a Simon più di quanto si sarebbe aspettato, ma non voleva che la loro prima volta fosse circondata da quel clima di rabbia, delusione e senso di colpa. Simon mise le mani sulle spalle di Raphael cercando di allontanarlo, ma l’altro non sembrava interessato ad accontentarlo e approfondì il bacio, facendo intrecciare le loro lingue. Simon, allora, decise di sfruttare i canini che nel frattempo erano comparsi e morse il labbro inferiore di Raphael.  
“Qué demonios estas haciendo?”  
“Scusa” Simon approfittò della distrazione dell’altro per mettersi in una posizione pressochè seduta “Ho cercato di allontanarti gentilmente, ma non l’hai fatto…”  
“Lo so, non mi sono fermato di proposito. Nel caso tu non te ne sia accorto, non sei tu qui quello che decide.”  
Cercò di afferrargli i polsi, ma Simon riuscì ad impedirglielo.  
“Sì, ok, lo so, però… Non voglio che sia così…”  
A una parte di Simon era sempre piaciuto Raphael, sia come persona sia dal punto di vista fisico, ma credeva che lui non lo avrebbe mai guardato nello stesso modo, perciò aveva continuato ad amare (o almeno pretendere di amare) Clary. Gli eventi di quella notte, però, lo stavano facendo ricredere: insomma, che tu sia arrabbiato o meno, non ti porti a letto un ragazzo se non provi almeno un qualche sentimento di affetto nei suoi confronti, no?  
“Raphael, tu mi piaci… Beh, credo di essere innamorato di te…”   
Simon sperò davvero che i vampiri non arrossissero, altrimenti in quel momento si sarebbe benissimo potuto scambiare con un peperone.  
“Si, certo.” Raphael aveva sgranato gli occhi a quella confessione. Non era possibile che uno come Simon potesse amare un mostro come lui “E immagino sia perché mi ami che hai preferito la Shadowhunter a me.”  
Più che arrabbiato, adesso Raphael si sentiva ferito, ancora di più di quando aveva visto Simon quel pomeriggio cercare di far uscire Camille di nascosto dall’Hotel.  
“No, è la verità! Cioè, lo so che oggi ho aiutato Clary, ma… Ah, perché è così difficile?!”  
Simon appoggiò la testa sulla spalla di Raphael e lui lo lasciò fare.  
“Non era solo per Clary, ok? Conosco Jocelyn da quando sono nato, è come una seconda madre per me e mi mancava. E sì, oggi ho fatto una grandissima cavolata perché non mi sono impegnato abbastanza per cercare di convincerti a lasciarcelo fare. In realtà, avevo sperato che saremmo riusciti a fare tutto senza che tu ti accorgessi di niente. Sono proprio uno stupido. Hai ragione, non ho il diritto di chiederti di perdonarmi, non ho il diritto di chiederti proprio niente…”  
“Simon…”  
Sentì due braccia forti che lo avvolgevano, una mano sulla schiena e l’altra ad accarezzargli dolcemente i capelli.  
“Mi dispiace, Raph, mi dispiace tanto.”  
“Sssh, ehi…” sciolse l’abbraccio per poterlo guardare negli occhi “Va bene. In parte è anche colpa mia, ho rifiutato senza pensarci due volte, ho pensato solo al fatto che Camille sarebbe stata una pericolo e a rimetterci sarei stato sicuramente io. Perciò, ti perdono.”   
Il sorriso dolce di Raphael fece tirare un sospiro di sollievo a Simon, che gli sorrise di rimando.  
“Grazie!”  
Senza pensarci due volte, gli buttò le braccia al collo e lo baciò. Rapahel rispose con trasporto al bacio e fece sdraiare di nuovo Simon sotto di lui.  
I due passarono la notte a fare l’amore e a dirsi tutto ciò che non si erano ancora detti, finché i primi raggi di sole non fecero entrare un po' di luce dalle tende oscurate della stanza.  
“Allora… Dirai subito agli altri che posso tornare qui, vero?”  
“Lo dirò loro stasera, quando saranno svegli e lucidi. Per oggi puoi restare qui, nessuno può entrarci senza il mio permesso, perciò sarai al sicuro.”  
Raphael diede un bacio sulla fronte di Simon e si alzò dal letto.  
“Ehi, io però posso entrarci quando voglio qui, vero?” chiese Simon alzandosi a sua volta.  
“No.”  
“Come no?!”   
Il giovane si avvicinò a Raphael mettendo su il broncio.  
“Ma scusa non sono il tuo ragazzo?”  
“Sì che lo sei” rispose Raphael mentre si abbottonava la camicia “ma sei anche quello che si diverte a rovinarmi le giacche...” mise l’indice sulla bocca di Simon per impedirgli di ribattere “…e il fatto che ciò non sia intenzionale non ha importanza.”  
“… Va bene.”  
Simon prese la giacca che il leader aveva accuratamente piegato sulla sedia la notte precedente (sì, nonostante il momento intimo, Raphael si era preoccupato dei suoi capi d’abbigliamento) e gliela porse.  
“Visto, sana e salva!”  
Raphael scosse la testa e baciò Simon.   
“A dopo, idiota.”

**Author's Note:**

> Salve! Questa è la prima fanfic che scrivo dopo tanto tempo e la prima in assoluto sui Saphael. Se siete arrivati fin qui suppongo abbiate letto tutta la storia e spero vi sia piaciuta ^^. Alla prossima :)


End file.
